Wasn't Expecting This
by brazzlefrat16
Summary: Jane Rizzoli wasn't expecting this. Any of it, really. Quick, cute, little fluff piece. Enjoy!


**A/N** : This is my first fic in almost...a year and half or so. I apologize for any grammatical errors or what not. I typed this between classes. I don't own any characters, unfortunately. I hope you like it! R&R! :)

x~x~x~x~x

When I walked up to the crime scene, I never expected to see a gorgeous blonde, dressed in what was probably a six hundred dollar dress, bent over examining the latest victim to Boston's scoundrels. I didn't know what I was expecting when they told me our Chief Medical Examiner had finally been replaced by someone younger with more attention to detail, but it wasn't her. It wasn't wavy, honey colored locks that framed one of the most beautiful faces I had ever seen. It wasn't hazel eyes with specks of gold that captured the sunlight just perfectly. It wasn't a smile to die for or dimples I wanted to get lost in.

"Doctor Maura Isles," she said with her hand extended. "And you must be Detective Jane Rizzoli. Nice to finally meet you."

My throat seemed incredibly too dry. Clearing it quickly, I uttered a quick, "Nice to meet you too, Doc. Whatta we got?"

When my hand met hers, I didn't expect the tingle that shot up my arm, to be held her in gaze for so long, or for my heart to feel like it was going to jump straight out of my chest.

I wasn't expecting this.

x~x~x~x~x~x

It was just supposed to be dinner. Nothing that we hadn't done for multiple Fridays after a hard week at work. It was basically routine for us at this point. We'd get done around five thirty and head to Maura's where she'd cook something delicious and surprisingly healthy. I'd wash the dishes while she dried them and put them away. We'd settle with our beer and wine on her couch where we watched something mindless on television. Inevitably, we'd end up nearly pressed together, somehow gravitating towards one another during the program. Nothing unusual.

That is, until it happened.

I couldn't even tell you what was on at the moment; I think it was something about a rare beetle. It was Maura's choice, not that it really mattered. I had gotten up to stretch my legs (and to hopefully prevent me from falling asleep) and to get Maura another glass of wine and another beer for me.

When I sat back down and handed Maura the glass, she quickly leaned over and kissed my cheek in thanks. Her attention never wavered from the weird looking beetle on t.v., but I froze.

I never expected her lips to be so soft. She's never kissed me on the cheek before. I could still feel where her lips had gently caressed my face and it felt like I couldn't breathe.

I think she must've sensed something amiss because she leaned her head on my shoulder and grabbed my hand. As if she knew I needed the comforting touch.

But I never expected her hair to smell so good. Like honey and wild flowers. Like spring. I never expected her to lightly draw circles on my hand with her thumb.

I never expected to be so comforted by such a simple act and I never expected it to come from her.

I wasn't expecting this.

x~x~x~x~x~x

Going undercover was tough work. You had to assume this completely different personality and still be aware of your surroundings. It's tough, but so rewarding to catch the bad guy.

After we wrapped up the interrogation, Maura dragged me back to my apartment to cook me dinner. It wasn't anything fancy, but it was still good. I don't know where she learned to cook, but I'll have to ask. We settled on my couch, our thighs brushing, and Maura turned on SportsCenter. Normally, that's my go to relaxation program, but I guess I must've dozed off because I woke to Maura gently nudging me.

"Come on, Jane, let's get you to bed."

I was even too tired to fight her and silently followed her to my bedroom. I stripped down to my tank top and boy shorts and quickly climbed under the covers. My head hit the pillow and I was out.

I woke up the next morning to the sunlight streaming through my window. When I finally opened my eyes, I noticed that Maura had stayed the night. She was currently laying halfway on top of me, her head on my shoulder and her arm around my stomach. The sun coming through the window hit her hair and made it glow angelically. I wasn't expecting her to still be there, but I wasn't mad. She felt really good in my arms and I could smell her perfume. She smelled so good; I couldn't help but to inhale her scent.

She must have sensed that I was awake (Maura has always seemed to be in tune with me) because she started to twitch and move. Her fingers twitched against my stomach and I felt butterflies. Maura obviously didn't want to get up because she moved, if possible, closer to me, gripping me tighter as if she was afraid I would leave her.

"Mhh. Good morning, Jane." Her breath hit my neck and I wasn't expecting the goosebumps that erupted all over my skin.

"Morning, Maur. Sleep well?"

She turned her head to look at me, surprised that I was under her. As if she just realized she was laying on top of me. I chuckled lightly at the look on her face.

She just smiled softly at me for a moment before whispering, "I wasn't expecting this."

x~x~x~x~x~x

I don't know how we got here. I really can't tell you. One day, Maura and I were friends and going to work separately. The next thing I know, I'm practically living with Maura and mixing my "drab" clothes with hers in the closet. I don't know who asked who out, and I hardly remember our "first date." I know we had dinner at some semi-fancy restaurant and I kissed Maura on her front porch that night. I remember growing closer, emotionally and physically. I remember each of us growing happier each day.

It was the best relationship of my life.

We were so in sync with one another, our habits quickly molding into one. Her quirks and my quirks meshed perfectly and I realized I was one lucky woman.

If you asked me months ago if I ever expected to be here, I'd tell you that you were crazy. Of course, I wanted to be here, but I never expected Maura to feel the same about me. I never expected her to become my other half, someone that I relied on heavily. Someone I knew I had to protect at all costs and someone I vowed to cherish every day.

If you asked me what I did to get Maura's attention, to get her to myself, I'd tell you that I had no idea what she would want with a blue-collar Boston Italian like me, but I'd tell you that I'd do everything in my power to keep her. I don't know what I did to deserve someone as beautiful, selfless, intelligent, honest, and caring as her. I wasn't expecting this. I wasn't expecting her to fall for me just as strong as I fell for her.

x~x~x~x~x~x

We had been together four months. Somehow it seemed like longer. I guess being friends before girlfriends will make time seem longer. I decided to treat Maura to a casual night in. I cooked her dinner. I know, she normally cooks, but having a Ma like mine means you know a thing or two about cooking. It was a simple meal and we casually talked while eating. I wanted tonight to be stress free, a treat for both of us.

After dinner, I took Maura upstairs where we soaked her amazing jacuzzi bathtub. I had soft jazz music playing in the background and candles lit all over the bathroom. It was calming in itself, but with Maura between my legs, I had never felt more at ease.

I had taken to working out her tense shoulder muscles, slowly guiding my hands along them and finding the knots before massaging them out. You have no idea how hard it was to keep it G-rated with her moaning occasionally. And sitting naked in front of me. A naked Maura Isles is a sight to behold, I tell you.

After I had felt I had gotten all of the knots out, she leaned back into me. I wrapped my arms around her middle, burying my nose in her hair. I planted a soft kiss to her temple when I heard it.

She sighed quietly, "I love you."

I wasn't expecting that. It was the first time she had ever said those words to me. I wasn't expected her to sound so happy, to sound...so in love. I wasn't expecting her to love me.

It felt like my heart was going to stop. I couldn't believe it. I got a little choked up, to be quite honest. I had to swallow back tears, but I didn't hold back the smile that overtook my face.

"I love you, too."

I wasn't expecting to feel so complete.

x~x~x~x~x~x

April had never been so beautiful to me. The sun was shining, but it wasn't yet hot. I was standing in a field of wildflowers, gazing out across the field.

My smile got wider when I saw her coming towards me. She looked so beautiful. Her hair has gotten longer, but is still the same honey color. She was glowing.

Her white gown was long, but it wasn't the twenty foot train she had originally told me she wanted. The bodice was covered in lace, something so classy and so Maura.

I thought my smile was going to split my face.

When she got to me, I couldn't help but trace my eyes up and down her body. "You look so beautiful, baby."

Her gaze dropped, a blush tinging her cheeks, but her smile was so big. When she looked back up at me, she already had tears in her eyes.

She wiped a stray tear away, giggling softly to herself. "Sorry, love, I wasn't expecting this."

I couldn't stop my own happy tears and I had no intention of wiping them away.

We listened to the Justice of the Peace as she gave a quick speech about marriage and vows. Ma wanted a traditional church wedding, but neither Maura nor I felt comfortable with that. I was hardly paying attention to what the Justice of the Peace was saying because I was so overwhelmed by my soon-to-be bride in front of me.

Finally, after a throat clearing, I turned towards her. "Huh?"

The Justice of the Peace laughed lightly. "Jane, I know Maura is beautiful, but it's time for your vows."

I blushed a deep red at hearing the small gathering of friends and family laugh, embarrassed by being caught. "Oh. Right." I cleared my throat and looked right at Maura.

"Maura Dorthea Isles. I never expected any of this. I always thought that I would end up alone. Or just with Jo Friday. I never thought I would be given the opportunity to love and be loved by you. You've made my life so bright, Maur. The past year with you has made me the happiest, luckiest woman on this planet. I will never understand why you decided to be with a person like me when you could have anyone, but I promise to spend the rest of my life proving I'm worth it. I promise to work hard at this. I promise to never run from you and to always protect you. I promise to catch and release the bugs in the house that freak you out and to make you authentic Italian food whenever you want it. I promise to hold you up when you're too weak to do it yourself and to always be your shoulder to cry on. I promise to love and cherish you through everything our crazy lives tend to throw at us. And, above all that, Maura, I promise to try my hardest to come home safe to you every night. I can't imagine my life without you, Maur. I can't wait for our little forever. I love you."

I had tears streaming down my face and I'm pretty sure my voice broke a few times, but I got through it. It's not half of what I want to promise Maura, but it's a start.

If the tears in her eyes and the largest smile on her face suggest anything, it's that she wasn't expecting any of it.

x~x~x~x~x~x~x

I was standing on our back porch watching our kids throw a football around. If I never saw myself getting married, I definitely never saw myself having kids.

Yet, here we are, three kids and six grandkids later. My babies all grown up with families of their own. I smile at the sight of them partaking in a family tradition that I use to do with my own brothers on Thanksgiving. When I could still move like that.

I feel a gentle hand on my back and am instantly comforted. I've gotten so use to that touch over the years.

"Look at them, Jane. Our babies. All grown up. Where did the time go?"

I look at my wife. God, the years have done her well. Her light, golden hair has faded into a soft white and she's got crow's feet wrinkles around her eyes. Her freckles have become more pronounced. Thankfully, her eyes are still captivating. I get lost in them every chance I get. It takes me back to our starting years. Before the kids, before the grandkids, before our retirements. They're still my favorite part of her.

"Time doesn't take long, baby. Not when I'm with you."

Her smile still makes my breath hitch.

We look out into the yard, listening to our grandbabies running from their parents, aunts, uncles, and cousins. I never expected to feel so full of love.

x~x~x~x~x~x~x

I could feel Maura's nervous energy in my seat beside her. I was holding her hand and I could feel her slightly clammy palms and the small tremors in her hands.

I don't know why they made hospital rooms so stark white. It's not comfortable and it exudes sterility. Not something you want when you're trying not to go out of your mind in worry.

We were both brought out of inner thoughts by the brisk knock at the door. The doctor let himself back in, taking a quick inventory of our body language before shaking both of our hands.

"Mrs. Rizzoli-Isles, I assume you want to get right to it, then?"

If anything, this doctor knew Maura well. She wouldn't want to be led around.

"Yes, please, Doctor James." I heard her take a deep breath then.

"Well, alright then. I'm afraid it's returned. I know this is probably a shock, but there are ways to go about this. I'll give you both some time to process before we start going over options." He nodded quickly at both of us and left.

I've always appreciated his ability to know his patients. And he knew that we'd want a moment.

Maura took another deep breath. "Well."

I looked at her, and gently smiled. "We knew this could happen, babe. It's okay. We'll get through it."

She took both of my hands in hers and turned to look at me fully. "Jane. This isn't my first time fighting this type of cancer. It's going to take a lot out of me. I just want you to be prepared."

I was starting to get blurry vision from the tears I was trying to hold back. "It's okay, Maur. We'll get through it. We always do."

I watched as Maura closed her eyes, a small smile taking over her features. "I'll do whatever I have to in order to stay with you, Jane Rizzoli-Isles. You're worth fighting for."

I smiled in return. Only Maura could make my heart flutter in surprise like that. "I love you, Maura."

I wasn't expecting this, but life had thrown some curveballs our way before and we knocked those out of the park. I have no doubt we'll do that with this, too.

"I love you, too, Jane."

x~x~x~x~x~x

The song that inspired this quick one-shot is "Wasn't Expecting That" by Jamie Lawson. If you haven't heard it, I recommend giving it a listen! Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
